In a user interface experience, some user interface elements can be supplied from a local compartment on a host computer, and other user interface elements can be supplied by a web compartment. Elements from a local compartment can be considered trusted code because such elements were downloaded or stored on the client computer for authentication and verification prior to launching of an application. A web compartment, by contrast, includes user interface elements that are downloaded from a network, such as the Internet, in real-time during program execution. For security reasons, elements in the web compartment have very limited or no access to secure data on the host computer. As such, the web compartment can be called an isolated compartment. A well-known example of a web compartment includes the “iframe” tag in HTML-based webpages. The iframe tag typically includes a URL (i.e., a network address) used to retrieve and embed a network document in an HTML document. Other languages have similar attributes. And modern environments have started isolating network documents into restrictive sandboxes where they have little or no access to communicate with the client that they are hosted on. Typically, restrictions are placed on the embedded document so that it cannot corrupt the client computer. However, such limitations on the web compartment hamper the ability to have effective user interface elements sourced from a network.